October Sugar Cones
by Maverly Q
Summary: Oliver Wood is twentytwo but very much the same young man who graduated from Hogwarts four years ago, with all the same memories...especially of one girl and a promise. And as he's passing through Diagon Alley, he happens upon her. OliverKatie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or am endorsed with Harry Potter™ or any of its elements. This plot and its ideas are completely non-profit, original, and owned by me, and unconnected to the actual series. I also do not own the quotes placed at the beginning of each chapter unless stated otherwise. Any lyrics are not owned by me.

Author's Notes: Oliver is twenty-two, and Katie is about to turn nineteen, which means this story theoretically takes place one year after Harry has defeated Voldemort, therefore leaving plenty of time for the Wizarding world to rebuild itself. Hehe. Anywho, as to blood, I'm guessing Oliver is a pureblood (he didn't know what basketball was in book one) and Katie is a Muggle. This is not mentioned in the series, so don't sue me if you think my opinions are off.

_Summary: Oliver Wood is twenty-two but very much the same young man who graduated from Hogwarts four years ago, with all the same memories…especially of one girl and a promise. And as he's passing through Diagon Alley, he happens upon her. OliverKatie._

---------------------

**October Sugar Cones**  
Chapter 1

_"She ran to hug me and she spilled her purse  
And the snow turned into rain"_ —'Another Auld Lang Syne' sung by Dan Fogelburg

It was Tuesday, and extraordinarily warm for a day in October. The sun seemed to be against the seasons, although Oliver had to admit that the falling scarlet and gold foliage was stunning. _Like Gryffindor colors,_ he thought, and allowed himself a distant smile as his mind wandered aimlessly.

His unusually sensitive musings were quite brusquely interrupted by a stray Bludger.

"OLIVER, YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SLACKER! PAY ATTENTION BEFORE I CALL IN A RESERVE!"

He winced perceptibly, face twisted in a grimace of annoyance and slight pain. Puddlemere United's captain had a voice like a banshee.

---------------------

Oliver Wood was twenty-two years old. People said wisdom comes with age, but Oliver couldn't disagree more. He felt just as he had when he left Hogwarts, no different than when he achieved his barely acceptable six O.W.L.s. At least he hadn't failed—although his parents had different, less optimistic opinions. At Hogwarts, he had more important things to think about…such as…possibly…can you say Quidditch?

And Katie.

Yes, Katalyn Bell, who was a fourth year when he graduated. She wasn't his first girlfriend, or even his second, but she was his last. Ever since he had joined Puddlemere United and gained his own fanclub ("Omi_god_, have you, like, _seen_ the pectorals on the new Keeper!"), he still had never entertained the thought of romance. Dating was now an untouchable area to him. He wouldn't be able to answer truthfully if someone asked him why. Perhaps it was the promise he had made, right before he left. He had been looking into her hazel eyes, when—

"Wood! Watch where you're going, man!" snapped a Chaser. His name was something like Tordinøwsky, and he was rubbing his now-red nose irritably.

After apologizing profusely to the cross Russian, Oliver hurried out, reflections scattered and gym bag swinging like an oversized nylon pendulum. The straps were cutting into in his skin, and he thought he felt the hot rush of blood. Cursing his clumsiness, he delicately shrugged the bag off and examined his shoulder. There was a shallow cut as wide as the straps, and he could have traced the outline if he had wanted to. As it was, his shirt sleeve was stained at the shoulder seam. He fumbled for his wand—hoping to heaven nobody had noticed his idiocy—and managed to hastily mutter out a simple incantation, and instantly he felt the rush of skin mending itself (if inelegantly; it was, after all, a beginner's charm). Grousing under his breath, he made his way to the Leaky Cauldron, awkwardly conscious that he was the only one in the stream of London pedestrian traffic that could see the dingy yet famous pub.

Still grumpy, he pulled out his wand again and tapped the necessary bricks. Although it was now several years since he had first watched the portal appear, the strong magic still impressed him, degrading him to an awed and naïve boy of five once more. Brushing aside his moronic surprise, he briskly walked through and tried to remember the way to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor. He reasoned he had a valid excuse if he became lost—most of Diagon Alley's shops had moved around since the terrorizing of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and he hadn't been there for at least two years. Following instinct, he strode down the diagonal pavement and did his best to look like he knew where he was headed.

After ten minutes of searching, he stumbled upon the place. It was smaller than he recalled (more likelier he was the one who had gotten bigger), although it still harbored the friendly appeal that drew in customers. There were perhaps eight tables that seated three people apiece, clustered claustrophobically in a little area under sturdy red and white umbrellas. The actual building itself was very cramped, not much bigger than Muggle ice cream trucks (not that he knew what they were or what they looked like), and had a smoothly sliding window with a neatly scribbled list of flavors next to it in flowing calligraphy. The line was quite short, as October nights inspired hot cocoa rather than ice cream. But Oliver needed an ice cream; as a child he remembered it made him feel better, the sweet sensation of licking the creamy treat and crunching on the cone…

Then came the dilemma of what he should buy. Florean's boasted eighty-nine flavors and seventeen toppings. Almost endless possibilities, and he knew it. A few minutes of fruitless debate later and he decided he would try his old favorite, pumpkin with black licorice sprinkles. However, as he stepped up to order, and opened his mouth and fished around in his pocket for the change, he got quite a shock.

Standing behind the window was Katie Bell.

---------------------

"K-Katie?" he stammered, fully losing his train of thought. His heart nearly stopped. He hated to confess it to even himself, but he never believed he would see her again. Even after his promise. Immediately he felt guilty of a heinous crime. Who knew how she would take it? Witches were so unpredictable. He had heard the legends of grudges unforgotten for years, tales he had been told in the locker rooms before he became captain of his House team—

He had to admire her composure.

Her eyes widened slightly, displaying the whites around her irises. "Oliver?" she said softly.

"'Ey, lady, move it along, will ye?" exclaimed a stumpy man with a bulbous nose capped on the side by a very large mole. It was almost like staring at a mini-mountain on its side, one of those features students can gaze off in class at and then mock later. His mousy brown mustache—and mole—were both quivering unpleasantly, and Oliver thought he spotted a drip dangling dangerously off of the very edge of the grossly tomato-sized swollen nose. "T'ain't the place for a reunion, if'n ye want wunna thum, go shut yerself up'n a diner somewheres. We all got 'omes t' be gittin' 'ome to, y'know, so move it a tad faster, eh?"

Katie shot him a razor glare of unadulterated anger, and he seemed to wither before their eyes, although Oliver could feel no pity. Eyes softening, she returned her focus to Oliver, who was sadly disappointed if he expected a lover's welcome. As abruptly as if someone had snapped their fingers and brought her out of a trance, she said coolly, "Sir, you must be mistaking me for someone else. Now, if you'd please place your order?"

* * *

Please review, because this is my first story. And this is only a teaser, so I'm sorry it it's on the short side. I'll be glad if you review only to flame, and I'm totally open to suggestions or criticisms. I might not even continue the story if no one likes it…(sighs)

_Mave_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own or am endorsed with Harry Potter™ or any of its elements. This plot and its ideas are completely non-profit, original, and owned by me, and unconnected to the actual series. I also do not own the quotes placed at the beginning of each chapter unless stated otherwise. Any lyrics are not owned by me.

Author's Notes: About appearances…in the series, they do not describe how Oliver or Katie looks, although in the movie Oliver has rather fair hair and a Scottish accent, which is how I portray him. My description of Katie is below, and once again, don't sue if this doesn't go along with your opinions. If you don't like it, don't read it! Oh, and let's say Katie's twentieth birthday is going to be on October 12. Also, I believe in _Stone_ that the way currency was exchanged was twenty-odd knuts (pronounced k-nuts, apparently) equaled one sickle, and seventeen sickles equaled a galleon.

_Summary: Oliver Wood is twenty-two but very much the same young man who graduated from Hogwarts four years ago, with all the same memories…especially of one girl and a promise. And as he's passing through Diagon Alley, he happens upon her. Oliver/Katie._

---------------------

**October Sugar Cones**  
Chapter 2

"Why is she toying with us? That crazy chick is gonna eat us!" —Timon, from the Disney movie _The Lion King 1½_

Oliver was stunned. Just a minute ago, he had uttered her name and she his. He had recognized her, and she in turn him. Mouth open slightly, he stared at her, dumbstruck. It was definitely Katie—the same long blonde hair that wouldn't curl no matter how much she tried (until in frustration she used her wand), the same inquisitive green eyes, the same dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose—although she looked older and more mature than he remembered. Her full pink lips had a slight sheen to them (he suspected lip gloss, something she used to have to be forced to apply to herself) and were compressed tightly and her eyebrows were two staccato lines dangerously slanted inwards in a gesture of impatience. All in all, the general effect was not unlike Professor McGonagall. But Professor McGonagall wasn't that pretty.

"Your order, sir?" Katie repeated, accenting the _sir_ almost mockingly.

Oliver bit his lip in frustration. Sensing his mood, she sighed heatedly and casually drew her wand. He eyed it warily; if memory served, she had been the top of her Transfiguration class and as a Chaser she was not afraid to do what was required to win. He had admired that, and he supposed he still did. She had tact, that was certain—she'd blocked all ways of escape, and there was nothing for it but the white flag of surrender.

"Pumpkin with black licorice sprinkles, waffle cone," he retorted flatly. He attempted to conceal his anger, but perhaps the vein pulsing in his temple and the way he slammed the twenty knuts through the pay window defeated the purpose.

"There you are, sir," said Katie sweetly. "Next?"

---------------------

Oliver stormed through the bustling crowds of Diagon Alley, furiously licking his ice cream. Why was she doing this to him? 'Women,' he thought furiously. 'Always antagonizing and interfering and making life difficult! To think I once made a promise to her!' He nevertheless remembered it well. They had been in the Gryffindor common room in front of the gradually dying fire, awake later than even the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan. And they were still there, when the fire was mere embers, finally cold in the grate, although they didn't notice it had died. He had been holding her in his arms, warm in spite of the frigid night and lack of heat, and they'd—

"Watch where you're going, moron!" screeched an elderly witch as they collided. Her curses became louder and more colorful as he knocked her numerous packages sprawling. Something cracked. It sounded expensive. "Give some thought to where you're going before you fracture your skull, you uncoordinated simpleton!" Alarmed, Oliver hurriedly gathered her possessions and endured language that would have made a sailor pale, contritely begging forgiveness all the while. One very firm rap on the head with her umbrella, the dodging of a Stinging Hex, and the malevolent old bat was gone.

Rubbing his head and swearing under his breath, Oliver made his way out of Diagon Alley. He was definitely no different than when he left Hogwarts, and without a doubt more of a klutz.

---------------------

_Dear Angie and Alicia,_

_I regret that I haven't really seen you since your double-wedding, but I presumed that the Weasleys were having enough trouble accepting two new members to the family. Before you read on, make sure that you are the only ones who see this letter, because I think Gred and Forge would find this most amusing, and if they did chance upon it, I certainly would not be the happiest of souls._

_But anyway, do you recall that I work at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor? Well, you'll never guess who showed up. No, really, you wouldn't guess, so I'll just tell you: Oliver Wood. That bastard! He obviously thought I would be glad to see him. You know my views; I cussed about him as creatively as I could for an hour and a half, and I know you did not—and could not—forget the experience. Nor did Professor McGonagall, when she caught me screaming that he should screw an open electric wire. I hope that after spending some time around Mr. Weasley, you'll know what an electric wire is, especially when it's not closed. I would have sent him (Oliver) a Howler if I knew how, and I still don't. But enough about Oliver. I'm sure he's found a new girl that can satisfy his _masculine appetites_, now that he's acquired the status of Puddlemere United heartthrob._

_I admit I'm more than slightly confused, as I discovered it still hurts, and I'm not only hurting, perplexed, and despondent, I'm absolutely enraged! I would dearly love your advice, and perhaps we could have a chat over ice cream. Remember, I have a valuable discount, and I would treat you._

_The best to the Weasleys, and all my love to you,  
Katie_

_P.S. At the time, it's about two hours after the unfortunate confrontation, and raining. I know that rain slows down owls, but I'm convinced Rigby is doing the best he can. After all, common barn owls are usually quite reliable. I hope that you recognize him—it's been a year at least since he's delivered to either of you._

* * *

Wow, seven reviews! I didn't think I'd even get _one_. Anywho, I hope you liked it. And I just discovered I like short chapters, although I'm very disappointed with myself for not coming up with a longer chapter. Also, as I say to fleur137, I won't be able to update all that fast anymore because I have school!

_Mave_

---------------------

**fleur137**—Well, I did update pretty darn fast. Unfortunately, I won't be able to do that so often anymore because I'm very busy during the week.

**TheBrassPotato**—Stop? I couldn't stop if I wanted to. I've spent too much time thinking up this story, and I still would like feedback on where you think I should go with it…even I'm not definite on how it's going to be. I really appreciate what you think of my writing style…most reviewers talk about the actual story, but not many mention the author's style! I do try. And sorry if I end on cliffhangers, but sometimes it happens. I'm planning at the very least ten chapters, so sit tight! I couldn't leave my readers with one chapter. Oneshots are fun, but this is definitely not a oneshot.

**Randomisation**—Reeli? I'm so pleased you like it. I can't wait to continue either, although progress will be slower.

**cheekymonkey31**—You honestly think it's that good? Well, then, I hope you think this is good too. At least good enough to merit a review. (smiles encouragingly)

**Professional scatterbrain**—Gotta say you have an awesome penname and know how to make an author happy! I'm pleased you think the way I portrayed Ollie is good, I always thought it was funny too. "Just because I told her I didn't care if it threw you off, as long as you caught the Snitch first! Honestly, the way she was yelling at me…you'd think I said something terrible…" (That's an actual quote, by the way.)

**FizzingWhizbeez**—I agree, the Oliver/Katie ship is great. I'm thrilled you think this story shows promise, even from the first chapter!

**adrilily**—I do try to make this romance cute…it's not always really fluffy, though. Case point: Katie's letter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own or am endorsed with Harry Potter™ or any of its elements. This plot and its ideas are completely non-profit, original, and owned by me, and unconnected to the actual series. I also do not own the quotes placed at the beginning of each chapter unless stated otherwise. Any lyrics are not owned by me.

Author's Notes: I hope that you've realized by now that Angelina and Alicia are married to Fred and George Weasley, as they're both a year older than Katie, making them already twenty. And if you're confused as to who Rigby is, he's Katie's common horned owl. He should be making a reappearance before this story is over.

_Summary: Oliver Wood is twenty-two but very much the same young man who graduated from Hogwarts four years ago, with all the same memories…especially of one girl and a promise. And as he's passing through Diagon Alley, he happens upon her. Oliver/Katie._

---------------------

**October Sugar Cones**  
Chapter 3

"Bastard."  
"Typical man." —Ali & Lisa, from the musical _Mamma Mia!_

"So, what's he like?" asked Alicia keenly as she licked her chocolate ice cream. The three of them, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina, were seated at a table at Florean Fortescue's during Katie's break, grateful for what little shade the umbrella provided them.

"'What's he like,' she says. Do you think I give a damn what he's like? Don't think for a moment that I care if he's changed or not. I threatened to hex him or turn him into rodents' droppings! Doesn't that speak for itself, Alicia?"

"Katie's right," Angelina asserted, nodding sagely. "If Fred ever did to me what Oliver did to Katie, I would send him to goblin control at the Ministry."

"If George ever did that to me, I'd hole him up in the Shrieking Shack with Draco Malfoy."

"How's Percy?" Katie injected.

"He's—well, he's…er…"

Although Alicia was having trouble describing him without insults, Angelina had no such qualms. "He's still a pompous buffoon with no sense of humor. If he ever pulled his head out of his ass he'd realize how long we've been wanting to wash the crap out of him. Literally."

Katie laughed so hard she nearly choked as a mental image presented itself. "Yes, well…how's his relationship with that Ravenclaw going?" she managed to say.

"Oh, you mean Penelope Clearwater?"

"They've been engaged for a few months now—"

"—and are going to hold the wedding soon. No definites," Alicia finished. "In a few weeks, they said, so sometime this month. Naturally, Mrs. Weasley is going round the bend, she doesn't know when to order caterers or what napkins to purchase, or what color scheme to follow or if they should get _hors d'ouervres_ for appetizers. She's convinced that Penny would look positively stunning in white lace, though."

"Look what living with Fred and George has done to you. You're already completing each other's sentences. It's quite appealing if you don't consider it embarrassing. _I_ certainly would."

"But back to the meat of the matter," said Angelina hastily. "Oliver. What exactly happened?"

Katie's mood soured with the sudden turn of the conversation. "I was serving ice cream, it was around seven-thirty at night, he stepped up, we recognized each other, some horrid old tramp told me to get a move on, Oliver ordered. Pumpkin and black licorice sprinkles in a waffle cone. I've never heard that combination before, it sounds absolutely vile, don't you think?"

"Was he happy to see you?"

"Yes. He wasn't happy to say goodbye, though," she answered savagely.

"Oh, Kates, you're so cruel," Alicia admonished, sighing.

"I prefer to call it 'justified'."

"You're just as bad as a Slytherin, and that's saying something."

"Well, no wonder, this is what they do to each other all the time, isn't it?" said Katie brutally.

"You are a hopeless case!" Angelina pronounced dramatically. "And I bet you've been pigging out on those Reeses Pieces, whatever they are. They'll go straight to your hips, Katalyn Kathleen Bell. But no matter. I'm sure Zacharias Smith would still find you pleasing."

She snorted. "Smith? That Hufflepuff bloke from Quidditch! Hah! He's too persnickety. I bet I'm too _blonde_, or my eyes are too _green_, or I'm too _thin_. The only girl he'd take would be a castrated form of himself. I could speed up the process, you know. I could send Rigby over and tell him to make a most precise cut—"

This proved too much for Alicia and Angelina, who collapsed on top of each other, howling with laughter.

---------------------

It took Oliver quite a while to calm down from the indignity of being spurned by Katie without even talking to her. What had he done that was such a taboo other than get so wrapped up in his Quidditch practices that he couldn't concentrate on anything else?

Puddlemere United had a very strict regimen. Wasn't his life miserable enough without his bloody captain?

Not for nothing, though, Oliver had been the captain of the Gryffindor team, and he had spent every summer drawing up plans. Some were daring, others were glaringly obvious. And by morning, he had concocted a daring and very obvious solution. Of course, he'd probably get multiple Bat-Bogey Hexes for it, but he needed to find out why Katie was so furious with him. And what if there were the slight possibility that he was still in love with her?

---------------------

_Dear Mrs. and Mrs. Weasley (hehe),_

_Well, I've decided to give Oliver a chance. I was contemplating our lovely little chat as I handed an ugly old fart his mint ting-a-ling, and I suppose you're correct. I _was_ being as heartless and mean as a Slytherin. But still, if he messes up—even once—I will never say another word to him willingly for the rest of my life._

_Love,  
Katie_

_P.S. And I'm serious._

---------------------

"Next, sir?"

The line moved so slowly, it was like the Ministry had invented a new type of Time Turners. Oliver grumbled. He wouldn't have been enduring the rain if it weren't for The Plan. The Plan may have been so down-to-earth it was stupid, but he was determined.

The Plan may have been very possibly violating Katie's privacy, but Oliver was a _man_, wasn't he?

Fifteen minutes and a very wet _man_ later, Oliver was standing before Katie. She opened her mouth to say, 'Next' but it never left her throat. She made a noise like an angry cat instead.

"Pumpkin with black licorice sprinkles, please, in a waffle cone," he said lightly, enjoying the look on her face.

Katie gritted her teeth as she shoveled the lumps of orange ice cream on top of one another with quite a bit more force than necessary. But business was business, and she accepted the twenty knuts with silent rage. Oliver shot her a winning, exaggerated smile, and swaggered off jauntily. Phase One complete.

---------------------

Oh, hellfire, it was so cold! Katie shivered in her oversized navy sweatshirt and pulled the hood up. She felt strangely small with her umbrella thrust to the sky, a feeble shield against rain, and her reticule hanging around her neck on a thong of soft brown leather. She felt the coins clink painfully against her breasts as a malicious gust of wind nearly propelled her into an elm tree bowing and swaying in the wind, paying allegiance to Mother Nature. Teeth clattering, she checked to see that no one was around and concentrated fiercely. She felt that unpleasant sensation of being squished through a rubber tube, and just when she thought her eyes would be squeezed out of the sockets, she Apparated in front of her apartment door. Luckily no one was around. She hurriedly closed her umbrella.

Okay, so maybe she was a little superstitious (she'd never admitted it to herself), but she was a witch.

Katie paused suddenly, all senses on high priority alert. Someone was there. Her hand found its way somehow to grip tightly the end of her wand.

---------------------

Now for Phase Two. As stealthily as he could for someone of his large stature, he followed Katie, and swore in such a way that his mother would have murdered him on the spot if she had been there when Katie Apparated. Stamping his feet against the infuriating wetness and his own stupidity (she was, after all, a witch—why should she have to endure the rain?), he thought of Katie, and wished himself to wherever she was. He landed firmly but soundlessly on the carpeted floor, and once again marveled at the technologies of Wizardkind. Oliver mentally shook himself and hastily moved behind a corner when he caught sight of a flash of navy sweatshirt.

Too late. He saw her lithe form stiffen, and then she said very distinctly, "Come in, Oliver. I know you're there. Would you like some fudge?"

* * *

Hehe. Katie is highly intelligent, isn't she? Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are the best! And if you have suggestions, I will definitely take them. (Flames are suggestions. You tell me it sucks, I have to improve!)

_Maverly_

---------------------

**3musketteers**—I'm glad you like it.

**fleur137**—Thanks! Here's the next chapter. What rocks about the Katie/Oliver pairing is that it isn't canon (did I phrase that right?). J.K. Rowling never mentioned it, but still we fans like it! Also, it's a Quidditch pairing. (grins) And, this is much longer! Yay for me! It took me a while, because this is a bit of a slow chapter.

**armr4sleep16**—Thank you for noticing! Really. I do that deliberately. We shall touch upon the promise more later.

**TheBrassPotato**—Aw, you're awesome. I was trying to make the letter as original as possible.

**FizzingWhizbeez**—Thanks. I wanted Katie to win (she still has the upperhand in this situation). Both she and Oliver will have their happy ending but I think Katie will be the one who ultimately wins. (smiles)

**Randomisation**—Well, this chapter's longer. Thanks for reviewing both times (and hopefully this time too!).

**Phyre's child13**—Actually, this isn't a bad job for Katie at all. You'll learn more soon. Remember Florean's generosity to Harry?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own or am endorsed with Harry Potter™ or any of its elements. This plot and its ideas are completely non-profit, original, and owned by me, and unconnected to the actual series. I also do not own the quotes placed at the beginning of each chapter unless stated otherwise. Any lyrics are not owned by me.

_Summary: Oliver Wood is twenty-two but very much the same young man who graduated from Hogwarts four years ago, with all the same memories…especially of one girl and a promise. And as he's passing through Diagon Alley, he happens upon her. Oliver/Katie._

---------------------

**October Sugar Cones**  
Chapter 4

"If you're not living life on the edge, you're taking up too much space." —GoodQuotes .com

Oliver froze.

"Do come in," Katie called cheerfully. "You'll drip all over the hallway, and I'll get a penalty raise on my rent."

He still didn't move.

"I'm serious. I won't hex you. I know you followed me because you wanted to talk to me, and you probably even made a little strategy about it. Well tough luck. I beat you. So come on in, don't be shy." She pointed her wand at the fireplace and muttered, "_Incendio_." A roaring fire flared up instantly, and warmth engulfed the room. Oliver stepped in cautiously.

"Good boy," said Katie contemptuously. "It only took you five minutes to step over the frigging threshold." She paused, then added airily, "Good boys deserve fudge, would you like some?" She didn't wait for his answer, and flicked her wand at a glass platter sitting on the table. The saran wrap levitated into the air, and the knife laying the in the platter sliced off a generous helping. She slid the chocolate wedge onto a plate and placed it on the far side of the four-sided table, gesturing impatiently for him to be seated.

Oliver sat. He stared at the fudge warily.

"Oh, don't be stupid, I haven't spiked it or anything. See, look." She promptly took a large bite of fudge and swallowed visibly. "Would I eat it if I wanted to be poisoned?"

"I suppose not." Cautiously he bit the corner. Like all satisfactory fudge, it melted in his mouth, leaving faint but definite traces of creamy chocolate. He allowed himself the luxury of another bite. Then another. It was wonderful fudge.

She watched him expressionlessly. Then without preamble, she said, "I've decided to give you another chance."

Oliver would have choked if he had fudge left. Fortunately—and unfortunately—he did not have any.

"Yes," Katie went on, studying him intently, "after much thought I am going to give you another chance. But any muck-ups and you can forget it, pretty boy." _He is still so handsome,_ said an unbidden and malignant thought. Katie quashed it hastily.

"How do you mean?" blurted Oliver.

"How do I mean? What do you mean how do I mean? Damn it, Oliver, I mean that I will give you another ch—"

"No, no, I realized that. What I mean is," he interrupted quickly, "what kind of—erm…relationship?"

Katie raised a pencil-thin blonde eyebrow. "A _friendship_, Ollywood," she said flatly.

"Ollywood? You haven't called me that since I left Hogwarts."

"Yes, and, you seem as slow as ever, we're friends again, didn't I just say that?" Oliver flinched slightly but she was smiling. The rays of sunlight kissed her hair, framing her heart-shaped and flawless face with a golden halo. She was as beautiful as ever, ethereal as an angel.

And he was as smitten as ever.

---------------------

_Dear Angie and Alicia,_

_Well, Oliver _has_ changed. You were right, and I was wrong. That's how it always was in Hogwarts, wasn't it? This brings back so many school memories. Oliver is as moronic but sweet, you guys—I mean, _gals_—are with Thing 1 and Thing 2, Harry finally beat back the big baddie…again. You know, I always worried about him. He was always so preoccupied with danger, but he won as usual._

_Anywho, I suppose I better be lenient with Ollie. You know wizards. They're 'big boys' with wands that they think can take care of anything. They have egos. Some are sensitive. I know Oliver is, on the inside. But he also slips up sometimes and needs somebody to catch him. So I'm going to be nice Katie (I know, scary, isn't it?) and…well, be nice Katie! I shall write regularly and make certain you know what's going on._

_Say hello to your folks for me! Infinite hugs and kisses,  
Katie_

_P.S. Oh, I always forget things at the end, don't I. If you want any fudge, I'll send Rigby over._

* * *

OMG, eleven reviews! I must be in heaven…Speaking of heaven, I just finished my website, cloud 7. For everybody who checked out my old blog, this is my new one. It took me three straight days of creation to perfect, and I'm rather proud of it. (Go to my profile to see it, I'll also post updates and possibly snippets of chapters to come! And I'd appreciate it if you signed the guestbook. (smiles encouragingly)) Okay, off the soapbox. But anyway, back to business…I changed my email address. And I apologize that this chapter took so long and is so short, I had a bit of writer's block. In advance, in case anybody asks me about my choice of the quote for this chapter, I just wanted to represent that both Oliver and Katie are taking a risk in reinstating their friendship, hint hint. **Oh, and for everyone who's wondering what Ollie did to get Katie mad, check out my reply to pokethepenguin01.**

_M.Q._

P.S. Just like Katie, I forget stuff and have to put up postscripts. Anyway. Do you, my dear reviewers, think I should up the rating to T? I was intending a K+ story, but hey, if you want me to bring it up a notch before we get too far in, I most certainly will! Although I will not bring it up to an M and refuse to write a lemon, I do my best to listen to my reviewers. Please put your answers in your review.

---------------------

**pokethepenguin01**—Thanks for reviewing! To answer your review…

_Old lady who swears:_ You haven't met my grandmother. (Well, she's dead, so you can't, but really, she was the most foulmouthed old grandma ever and I loved her very much.) _Thing Oliver did to get Katie mad:_ This is coming up later! It may be considered trivial, what he did, but _I'd_ seriously take it personally. _Pumpkin ice cream:_ I picked that combination out specifically because it sounded horrid. Oh well. Everyone is entitled to their own tastes. _Proofing my work:_ God, I so agree! If somebody wants to post something here on and they want nice reviews, they should proof it! I am one of those people who corrects all her friends. I'm insufferable to them, but they love me anyhow. _Katie denying that she is Katie:_ You think so? I'm sorry. J.K. Rowling didn't go into her character, and I'm trying to write about a person who is mad and upset at somebody they loved. I'll try harder, maybe what happens in this chapter is more like her?

**devilishlydreamy**—Thank you! I'm so flattered.

**Depth.of.a.Shadow**—"Cool beans!" Nice phrase, and a great review. For the answer to your question, look at my reply to pokethepenguin01.

**Evelas**—The plot definitely thickens! But, the chapters won't be happy forever. Ollywood is gonna mess up somewhere.

**3musketteers**—You're welcome. I just feel guilty for not updating this chapter faster. I'm not going to finish this by Halloween, but I am trying my hardest.

**hAndsEt**—Aww, thanks. This is only my first story.

**Randomisation**—Thank you. I like to write stories about intelligent witches. (smiles)

**FizzingWhizbeez**—Oh, I absolutely agree. Pumpkin ice cream with black licorice sprinkles in a waffle cone is sounds completely terrible, but I wanted Oliver to have something that sounded weird and icky. Still…Katie ultimately won in this chapter! More on this coming soon!

**Phyre's child13**—About what Oliver did, please see my reply to pokethepenguin01. No, you didn't miss it. I cut off anything that delves into that because I want to save it for later.

**fleur137**—I'm guessing you based your username on the fact that _fleur_ is French for 'flower'? Anyway, I do think that sometimes pairings that aren't canon are the best. Like, I'm a Harry/Hermione girl, but that's not canon, so it's fun to write about.

**TheBrassPotato**—I'm sorry if I confused you. I just meant that the line was going _really, really, r e a l l y_ slowly. And I'm glad you appreciate the comment about Zacharias Smith! He is such a creep!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own or am endorsed with Harry Potter™ or any of its elements. This plot and its ideas are completely non-profit, original, and owned by me, and unconnected to the actual series. I also do not own the quotes placed at the beginning of each chapter unless stated otherwise. Any lyrics are not owned by me.

Author's Notes: I made up the park in this chapter. And let's say that Quidditch teams practice year round, for more than just one Quidditch Cup.

_Summary: Oliver Wood is twenty-two but very much the same young man who graduated from Hogwarts four years ago, with all the same memories…especially of one girl and a promise. And as he's passing through Diagon Alley, he happens upon her. Oliver/Katie._

---------------------

**October Sugar Cones**  
Chapter 5

"Being horrible is one of my best qualities." —Alex, from the Disney movie _Twitches_

"And what are _you_ so pleased about?" asked Fred slyly. It was Friday night, and their ritual was to go out to a local diner for supper and a men-to-men chat.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," said Oliver pleasantly. Too pleasantly. Their suspicion was aroused at once.

"Wait, don't tell us, I know what it is!" Lee Jordan announced triumphantly. The other three grinned in expectation. Lee had been telling jokes since he had a nanny. His jokes may have been too rude for Nanny's taste, but as he said, who required a nanny's approval anymore? "You just got laid!"

They choked over their butterbeers, laughing.

"Somebody spiked his drink, mates, 'cause he wasn't talking so horny an hour ago!" said George, chuckling uncontrollably.

"Well, you know, my fingers, they can't help themselves, they just grab whatever's in reach," his twin replied, face serious.

"Yes, Angelina could tell us, couldn't she, Fred?" Oliver interjected. They burst into laughter again.

"Hah!" Fred snapped. "Alicia was smiling last night, even though _Percy_ was the one who cooked the ghoulash!"

George kept calm, although his eyes were twinkling mischievously. "Yes, well, at least _my_ wife didn't walk in on her husband _polishing his wand_ when he was supposed to be taking a shower, eh, Lee?"

"Oh please," said Lee, as the others laughed, "it's only Percy who does that."

"How would you know?" challenged Oliver.

"I have my ways," said Lee mysteriously.

"You mean, you have twenty sickles—"

"Every time you step into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes—"

"For the Peek-O-Pipe rack—"

"And you have a spare house key to the Burrow," the twins chortled.

"All lovely gifts from the depths of our hearts," said George, sighing theatrically and patting his heart.

Lee gave them the benefit of an exaggeratedly rosy flush. "Oh dear, you caught me, please don't tell Nanny! I'll do anything, you know she uses her foul old broomstick like a num-chucks—"

"It couldn't possibly be as bad as Ginny," said Fred, "I once saw her hex Dean Thomas when he tried to French her in a hallway at Hogwarts after they broke up. You know she's practically invincible with her Bat Bogeys at her command."

"No, Katie's punishments are inconceivably agonizing," Oliver alleged. "She knows jinxes like you wouldn't believe—"

"Oh, _about_ Katie," said George, waggling his eyebrows, "what's going on between you two?"

"What do you mean?" demanded Oliver, his faces muscles struggling to keep under control. It was his Scottish accent that gave him away, however. His words became thicker when he became emotional.

"What do you _mean_ what do I mean?" said George in an unconvincingly innocent voice. Oliver was forcibly reminded of how Katie had said the same thing earlier.

"Don't be dense," said Lee derisively. "It is _so_ obvious you still have a thing for her."

"The problem is—" Fred interrupted.

"—does she still have a thing for you," finished George.

Oliver glanced at his friends' faces. For once, they were serious.

---------------------

"Well, I don't know, Kates, I just don't know," sighed Angelina, licking a bit of rainbow sherbet from the corner of her mouth. "With you being antagonizing you and Oliver being stupid Oliver, how are we ever going to get you two together again?"

Katie squinted at her beadily. "Did you just insult me, or were you being sincere?"

Angelina shrugged, grinning playfully. "It could be an insult. But then again half the serious things I say are insults. Or it could be both. Or maybe neither. Or maybe—"

"Shut up," Alicia suggested.

"So how is dear Ollie?"

"Oh, Oliver? Ah, the same old jerk. He's still just as sweet, though."

"Of course, he must be. You only give people you _like_ fudge. Which explains why _we_ didn't get any."

"Excu-use me!" exclaimed Katie. "How am I supposed to know if you're off your diet, Angie!"

"What's the difference between me being _off_ my diet and me sneaking fudge while supposedly _on_ my diet?" asked Angelina, defensively.

"Touché. Point taken," conceded Katie.

"Katalyn Bell, you are horrible."

"How many times did Mum tell that to me while I was at Hogwarts, flunking Potions? What would I be without Mum and my Reeses Pieces, hm?"

"Well, you'd be a fat ogre, is what you'd be."

"It was a rhetorical question!" She threw a cherry pit at Alicia's nose.

"My dear, without rhetorical questions and hypothetical situations…well, imagine, if you will, a world without them!"

"Was that intentionally dumb or just dumb?" Angelina queried.

Alicia thought for a moment. "Both."

"Of course."

---------------------

"Hello, Katie."

"Hello, Oliver," she returned dutifully, the ever-un-cynical friend. "The half-price special today is Lemon Charm, how may I help you?"

"The usual, please. But in a sugar cone," he added.

For some reason, Katie smiled. She was so beautiful when she smiled. It made her eyes twinkle.

"There you go, sir," she finished, handing him his order.

"You're welcome," Oliver answered, handing her twenty knuts.

He started to walk away when Katie abruptly found the nerve to call out, "Hey, Oliver?"

He turned around, tongue halfway on its journey toward the first of the black licorice sprinkles. "Yeah?"

"Meet me at my break at one, in Windsor Park, okay?"

---------------------

"What's all this about?" asked Oliver, when he saw her approach from behind a giant, thorny shrub.

She pursed her lips and gave him a wounded, offended look. "What, not even a hello to your dear friend Kates?"

"Alrighty, then, _salutations_," he amended, using the largest word in his collection of greetings. She smiled back. "Now what am I here for?"

"Friends take walks in parks and talk, don't they?" said Katie. "If we're friends again, we might as well do it properly. Do friends need excuses to see each other? Angelina and Alicia told me about your Friday night dinners with their husbands and Lee. Why shouldn't you and I spend time together without a reason, too? If we're _friends_, that is. If you would prefer it differently—"

"No, no, walks are nice, I needed fresh air anyway," said Oliver hastily.

Katie smirked. "Uh-huh. I'm sure a _distinguished_ Quidditch player such as yourself gets _very_ little fresh air on the pitch, eh?"

Oliver flushed. She had always had a habit of doing just that. She could turn even the simplest of declarations ricocheting around back the moment after they rolled off of your tongue.

"Well, anywho," she went on blithely, skipping around a puddle, "how has Puddlemere United been doing?"

"They've definitely honed my skill," he answered, brushing a leaf off of his jacket sleeve. "And we're preparing for the Quidditch Northland Cup, we've won all our games so far. But the team captain is an absolute _asshole_, he's so fussy and never stops yelling." Katie grinned as he began a tirade of complaints.

"You know," Oliver remarked after a while, "it's nice to vent all this out of my system. You're a good listener, especially when listening to all the bullshit I have to say."

"Was that an insult, or was it sincere?" Katie blinked. This was a question that was coming up quite a bit.

Oliver considered before saying, "Both."

"Of course."

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers who wanted a longer chapter!** I am so sorry I have been writing short, choppy chapters. I am now making an effort to stop that stupid habit…and, just as a bit of a hint, the fact that Oliver has now ordered a sugar cone signals something. And also, everything will not always be this rosy. Oliver will mess up sometime in the near future, and what he does will give all you curious readers a clue as to why Katie was so furious at him before. I have now jacked the rating up to T, according to material in this chapter. And, I also love suggestions and criticisms from my reviewers, so please mention those in reviews so I can clear up confusion. Hugs to you all, cuz you rock out loud!

_Maverly Q_

---------------------

**pokethepenguin01**—Kewl username, by the way. And thanks, you're the only person who responded to me about the rating! Yes, it's up at T now. And no, I don't think Katie means to torture Ollie, she's still just pissed at what he did.

**3musketteers**—Thank you. I do try.

**Realist**—Really? I've read tons of stories where people respond to reviewers, I didn't think I could get in trouble for it, though…thanks for telling me! Although, I think I will continue responding to my reviewers because they have questions and probably don't want to have to email me.

**Randomisation**—Dopey, yes, but he is also very sweet. (smiles)

**Evelas**—Oh yeah, I do think Oliver messed up big time. It may be considered a "little" thing but I would certainly be furious.

**fleur137**—I know that last chapter was really, really short, but this one's much longer. Hope you like it!

**HyperSquishy**—I agree. Oliver should be quite confused for a lot of this story, I mean, he's dealing with Katie, right? (grins)

**TheBrassPotato**—GBDF…what's GBDF? Oh never mind, as long as you're happy. Hehe. And I've always wanted to use allusions to Dr. Seuss, because I'm a big fan of _Seussical the Musical_…but anyway…Yeah, I know Chapter 4 was short and choppy and all that, but this one's much longer and I worked really hard on it. Thanks for the 'flower', I love flowers!

**Phyre's child13**—Knowing that you were craving fudge after reading my description makes me über happy! I try to make my descriptions realistic, thanks!

**devilishly dreamy**—I'm glad you think my story is awesome! And I'm saving the part about the promise for later. Like I said to someone in a reply-to-review last chapter, what Oliver did may not seem like a big thing, but I'd be really mad.


End file.
